


At The Races

by Mapal



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, implied andrea/michonne but not really enough to tag with, mature because it's about dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes prison life is boring and vibrators are fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Races

It had always been a little amusing after that reveal near the quarry pool, the idea that nearly every woman missed her best friend. The best friend wasn’t a man or a woman or a child or a family member, no, it was obviously a vibrator. The women of the group started looking for a replacement, some finding one pretty quick and others taking a little longer. Batteries were also stocked up on and it became a known fact amongst them that every woman had a vibrator.

They’d slink off to their cells sometimes, guarded by other women, to have a little time with their friend. It even became a bit ritualistic for some. Friday evenings were Andrea’s nights and Carol preferred Monday mornings before anyone woke up.

Sometimes, however, prison life got so boring that people had to get creative. And, sometimes, you just weren’t quite horny enough to root your vibrator out and get down to business. The day Michonne’s bullet went accidentally skittering across the floor, they came up with an idea. Races.

It became a bit of an underground ring, the woman gathering on a Thursday evening in the library, when no one would be around because everyone was too busy farming or sleeping or reading, or just doing something else entirely. The men didn’t seem to twig on that every woman, and Daniel the gay man (with his impressive deluxe dildo), disappeared every Thursday for nearly an hour.

They set up a little straight race track on the floor, using books from the shelves for lanes and a big sheet of wood propped up on more books to create a slope, and selected their lanes. The rules were simple. Set to vibrate, hold at the starting line, and release on ‘go’.

Sometimes it got heated, sometimes Michonne had to be restrained from helping her bullet get a move on, and sometimes Daniel’s dildo got stuck on a diagonal and just twisted around on the spot. It was the day that Carol’s slender, red dildo was just taking the lead when the door to the library suddenly opened.

Everyone went quiet, the only noise being the constant, duplicated buzzing from the vibrators as they made their way down the track. Rick and Daryl stopped mid-sentence as they stood at the door, Rick’s hand still on the handle.

The silence went on. Daryl was the first to break, choking on his own lungs and ducking out into the corridor before they heard a thud and a small wail. Rick slowly backed out, closing the door behind him and trying not to look at the floor as Carol’s vibrator wriggled its way to victory.

Everyone in the room looked down at the floor and watched Michonne’s bullet zoom past Andrea’s vibrator to second place. “Dammit,” Andrea muttered.

"Ha! Your turn tonight!" Michonne laughed, retrieving the little vibrating toy from the floor.

 

 


End file.
